rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Vianism
This article addresses information about V, his philosophy, and followers as it applies to the World 42 Role-Play community. Everyone is invited to add to this information. V V (true name unknown, but has gone by a variety of names) was a Fremennik who discovered the Stone of Jas and the art of Runecrafting in the First or Second Age, and thereafter founded the Moon Clan. Some time after this, he ascended to godhood via the stone of Jas. Brief History V stumbled on the Stone of Jas in the Lunar Isle mine at some point during the First or Second Age, and touching it caused his "mind to unlock the potential of magic", also causing him to grow from a short and stubby human into one of average size. The stone was then "instantly removed by those who walk a higher astral path", leaving behind what would later be dubbed rune essence. V soon discovered that the rocks where the stone was found had become the rune essence, and that he could change them into "the elements of the universe itself" by focusing his mind on them. He and some other Fremennik then went and created a large number of altars around the world, starting with the Astral Altar. These altars could be used to create runes, which were previously only available in the limited quantities that Guthix gave out. At one point, they were even able to create an altar capable of making any rune at will. This discovery of Runecrafting created a schism among the Fremennik, with some believing that since runes were a gift from the gods, crafting them was blasphemy, while others believed that they should craft runes and use magic to better themselves. This eventually caused a split between the two factions, with V and his followers going to Lunar Isle and founding the Moon Clan after the other Fremennik turned violent. The Fremennik then went and destroyed the entrances to the rune altars, rendering the Moon Clan unable to runecraft, but their isolation on Lunar Isle and continued practice of magic eventually led to V and his followers surpassing the need to use runes to practice magic. V thereafter spent the rest of his life attempting to relocate the Stone of Jas, but he was ultimately unsuccessful in his search. What exactly happened to him after this is unknown, but at some point he ended up ascending to godhood via unknown means which the Fremennik speculate to be killing another god, and left Gielinor by his own free will soon after Guthix had set the edicts. He returned to Gielinor in the Sixth Age after being welcomed home with a victory feast by his people: Moon Clan and Fremennik alike. It was after this feast that his power began to fail him in some unknown way (thought to be related to the effects of the Elder Mirror), and he enlisted the help of the World Guardian. Sadly, before V could recover his strength, dragonkin found their way to him, and using the Elder Mirror: slew him. The World Guardian and the Northern tribes retaliated for this, and one of the dragonkin was slain after a series of events. V now lives on in the hearts of all his people, as they carry on his legacy of heroism. The Philosophy The ways of V are not a religion, as V himself never wanted worship or to be acknowledged as a god. Rather, he wanted to viewed as a great mortal hero, and his people did just that for him. Constantly discouraging his worship; V set an example that anyone can rise up to be a hero and do good deeds, as he defended his people from the gods of Gielinor. Although their numbers were small in comparison to the great armies of the other gods, it was said that V's presence made every Fremennik fight like a hero of legend, and they held their enemies at bay. Today, anyone who upholds the values of V upholds the principals of heroism: do what is right, save those who need saving, and punish the wicked. Followers While humans are the dominant followers of V's philosophies, other races have not been denied to follow him; anyone who upholds the values of heroism could possibly choose to follow V. *Humans **Fremennik ***Barbarians **Mountain Tribe Members **Moon Clan Members Accepted Lore *V is a hero of the Fremmenik people, not their god. It is unclear whether the Fremenniks worshipped Guthix as their god or another entity, although it is possible that they have a pantheon. *As his shrine is being visited by other races, it is possible that he has more than just human followers. Common Mistakes *Just because V was against the gods, this does not necessarily mean that all the Fremenniks, or his followers are. If anything, his "philosophy" mostly revolves around the concept of Herosim and good-doing, in any shape or form. **This doesn't mean they wouldn't align themselves to a god or faction who resemble their view, but it does mean they would simply aid them. Some could see the gods as dangerous and evil beings, while others could see a certain god as a hero (other than V). Category:Lore Category:Guides Category:Religion Category:Vianist Category:Fremennik Category:Barbarians Category:Moon Clan